Of Sweets and Flurries
by denytheworld
Summary: Yachiru and Toshiro oneshots. AU
1. In The Wild

Of Flurries and Sweets

In the Wild

By: MissMadameMina

When the school bell finally rung all the students rushed out into the hallways. In their mad desire to escape the cursed school and into the schoolyard, not one person cared about the safety of others. Although many of the students escaped relatively unscathed through the push of the stampeded, a few were not so lucky. Through the shuffling of papers and slamming of locker doors, Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't stand a chance.

This was his least favourite time of day. Why couldn't they leave the school premises without all the shoving, the shouting, and the bruising? Couldn't they walk out calmly, peacefully, like respectable youths? As If there was one civilized person in that crowd! Toshiro thought angrily as he worked meticulously through his locker to find his binders and textbooks.

Bending up slowly, Toshiro slung his backpack over his shoulder, looked both ways, and tiredly joined the thrumming highway of students. A little too slowly, he dodged a stray elbow, and the sharp joint made contact with his face. Grunting under the force, Toshiro backed up into another much taller student. "Hey, watch where you're going, you asshole!"

"Why don't you?!" Toshiro retorted, but was unheard. Shifting his bag once again, he trailed along the outside of the mass of students and tried to make progress to another less occupied part of the halls. He was once again pushed into the lockers by a pair of roughhousing students.

Before he could move an inch from his spot or shout out an angry reproach, he was pulled up and was dragged into a conveniently empty classroom. Why hadn't he seen it? It was one of Kamakura High's many unused classrooms and currently a makeshift haven to one Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"We'll have to wait here, Shiro-chan." An annoyingly familiar voice notified the irritated teen that he wasn't alone.

"What the hell do you want, Kusajishi?" Toshiro demanded. The girl merely smiled back at him. Kusajishi Yachiru was a new transfer student from Rukongai High. With bright pink hair and strange dark red eyes, she was a sight to see. She was also hyperactive, loud, and _wouldn't leave him the hell alone. _

"Just helping you out, Shiro-chan." Yachiru replied in that annoying bright voice of hers. "It's a jungle out there and us shorties have to stick together, y'know?" She was perched on a desk, completely oblivious that her skirt had rode up and revealed her panties, and completely focused on him, with an expression of extreme concentration on her face.

Toshiro glowered. "Get the hell away from me." He stalked out of the classroom, regardless of the crowd outside. Yachiru merely watched as he was once again jostled to the ground.

"It's a jungle out there, Shiro-chan!" Yachiru chirped, and was given the satisfactory result of seeing Toshiro flush slightly in embarrassment and anger before picking himself up from the floor and leaving.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Of Sweets and Flurries

Daddy Dearest

By: MissMadameMina

Although he would like to hide it, Hitsugaya Toshiro was a teenage boy. Like all teenage boys, they were insecure about something in their lives, had their likes, dislikes, and interests. Yachiru knew that he had emotions, somewhere, deep under that thick outer shell of social outcast and overachiever that he had on. And she had decided that it was her sworn task to change him, for the better.

Over the past few weeks since she had transferred from Rukongai High and to Kamakura High, she had made a point to pay some form of acknowledgement to the stony teen in attempts to befriend him. Whether it was by greeting him or offering him some of her precious candies, the result was the same thing: a cold shoulder.

The stoic and reclusive teen ignored all of her efforts of befriending him with guiltless ease that would've made Ikkaku jealous. When she had asked one of her friends (she was always quick to make friends) they had told her to leave him alone. He was always like that.

Yachiru sincerely didn't believe that was true. Just because Toshiro _acted_ all tough and unfeeling didn't mean he was really like that. Just like how her father seemed so rough and crass but in reality, the hulking Zaraki Kenpachi was a total sucker for a sweet smile. She was going to pry off Toshiro's outer shell with her bare hands if she had to.

One day while staring out idly into the open schoolyard as her math teacher, Ms. Kaneyama, droned on, an idea struck her.

_If I can't make him smile, I can always make him show some other emotion. _

Yelping and jumping to her feet, Yachiru almost started dancing in her moment of triumph if not for the sight of 29 pairs of shocked eyes of her classmates as well as the grimace on Ms. Kaneyama's face reminded her of where exactly she was.

"Is there a problem, Kusajishi?" Ms. Kaneyama all but growled out.

"No, miss!" Yachiru beamed, "I was just wondering if I can talk to you after class, please."

Clearly taken aback, Ms. Kaneyama nodded tersely. No student freely asks to talk to their math teacher after class, especially not students like Yachiru, whose worst subject is the very subject she taught. Looking over her domain, Kaneyama sighed as she saw that Yachiru was still standing. "Sit down Kusajishi!"

"Yes, miss!" Yachiru sat down with a satisfactory thump and proceeded to focus her attention back to the schoolyard. Were those squirrels supposed to be doing that? Yachiru wondered. Ms. Kaneyama continued on with her explanation of the cosine law.

Before the bell even rang, half of the students were already out of their seats, and the other half were scattered around the class, talking to their friends. The last few minutes of a class were always the most chaotic, and it was no different in this class. Yachiru was happily sitting on her desk, legs swinging out in a rhythm as her friends, Hinamori Momo and Inoue Orihime chattered.

Over the low murmurings of her friends, Yachiru made it a game of staring at Toshiro (who was situated at the opposite end of the class). Every time he looked up, she looked away, and as soon as he stopped glaring at her, she'll continue to stare at him. It was an immature game, sure, but she wasn't exactly renowned for her maturity.

Suddenly, the lull of conversation stopped. A small cough was heard and Yachiru turned around to find Ms. Kaneyama the source of the sound. "I believe there was something you wished to discuss with me after class, Kusajishi?"

Damn. She had forgotten all about the prospect of having a one-on-one discussion with her teacher. "Uh…" Where the hell were her friends? Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted them huddled together with Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo. Those filthy traitors. "Well…I…uh…"

"Spit it out, Kusajishi." Ms. Kaneyama encouraged. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and it was the last class of the day. She wanted to get home just as much as her students.

"I…" A shock of white hair caught her eye. With lightning speed, her brain calculated. This was math class. Toshiro was good at math. She was bad at math. There was a _connection. _"I, actually, I was wondering if you could set up a tutor for me, miss."

"Well!" Ms. Kaneyama's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I am quite pleased to hear this, Kusajishi. It's wonderful that you're taking initiative to boost your marks. This shows that you're becoming quite a responsible young lady."

Across the classroom, Yachiru heard someone—probably Toshiro—snort loudly. Beaming under her undeserved praise, Yachiru nodded, "Thank you, miss."

"You and your tutor will have to arrange a time and a place. You'll have to meet at least two times a week, understood?" Yachiru nodded quickly. "Unfortunately, most of your classmates and those of the older grades are already too busy with other students or in other clubs and activities…"

Yachiru frowned. Damn. She had been too slow.

"But don't worry, Kusajishi." Ms. Kaneyama comforted her disappointed student. "There _is _one person who is still available…Toshiro-kun, would you be so kind as to come here for a minute?"

Yachiru's smile, if it was even possible, widened just a fraction as she watched a disgruntled Toshiro pack his things and walk towards them. This did not get by unnoticed by the older woman.

If it all goes according to plan, Hitsugaya Toshiro would meet her father, Zaraki Kenpachi. And hopefully, Ken-chan won't disappoint and scare the living crap out of Toshiro. After all, who said happiness was the only emotion out there? If she can't make him smile, with the help of her daddy dearest, she sure as hell can show him fear.


	3. Against the Rules

Of Sweets and Flurries

Against the Rules

By: MissMadameMina

It was a complete breach of regulations, of course, but seeing as it was cute little Kusajishi Yachiru was the one who committed the crime, many officers were very willing to look the other way as the little pink monster and her faithful legions of uncivilized goons destroy another peaceful day and land countless tenth and twelfth division members in the hospital.

However, this was the last straw. Today was the day that Hitsugaya Toshiro finally put a stop to this madness! Stepping out of his office briskly, the young tenth division captain stepped over several of his moaning division members. Absently, he wondered if he should step up on his training regime for his troops if one Kusajishi Yachiru and a handful of her eleventh division members can take them out so easily. As rationality tried to take over his anger, he shook his head wildly. He wouldn't need to step up on his training regime if the eleventh division just stayed in their own division!

"Hey taichou!" His vice captain greeted him cheerfully, giving him a salute as she knocked back another mouthful of sake. "Can I have the rest of the day off? Everyone is incapacitated and—" The sake in her bottle froze over as her captain stalked past her. He was in no mood to deal with his vice captain's laziness.

He found her a few minutes later, in the centre of the courtyard perched on top of one of the statues. Around her, there were her minions, surrounding her as if she was a delicate little flower instead of the raging pink beast that had laid waste to his division earlier. Like a queen, she sat on the statue of a coiled dragon, eating candy from one of his trembling tenth division members. Toshiro recognized her as his seventh seat.

"Taichou!" Suki hissed pitifully as she handed the pink menace a sucker.

"Suki, come here."

"Yes, taichou." Suki disappeared and reappeared by his side in a flash.

Although she should've known that his presence meant trouble, she greeted him brightly, "Hi! Hi! Shiro-chan!"

He knew what she was doing, since she has done it to him and countless others plenty of times. She was laying on the charm, getting ready to overwhelm him with her adorableness and "innocence", but oh no, he wasn't going to fall for her dirty tricks. Glaring malevolently, Toshiro snapped, "Kusajishi-fukutaicho, get the hell out of my division and take your overgrown brutes with you."

She pouted, leaning forward to gain more leverage. "But…but…Shiro-chan…we were just having a little fun…"

"I'm not going to fall for you cheap little tricks, Kusajishi. Get the hell out!"

"Why don't you join us?" She smiled sweetly.

"I _said, _get the hell out!"

"We're going to leave soon anyways!" Yachiru chirped, "I promise, Shiro-chan."

"Good." Toshiro said tersely. "Now get out."

"We're going to have some snacks back home. Do you want to come?" She asked genially. Toshiro shook his head tersely, and pointed in the direction of the tenth division gates.

Yachiru paused to contemplate her situation. She wanted Shiro-chan to come along and have some fun…but he'll need an incentive. A large grin broke through, when an idea struck her. "We're moving on to the twelfth division…"

Toshiro reluctantly turned to face her. "Go on…"

"Then we're going to the second division…"

"Hn." Toshiro crossed his arms and tried to look reproachful, but Yachiru knew that he was interested.

"And maybe…we'll be so tired that we'll never bother the tenth division again."

Later on, after the second, twelfth, and seventh and ninth divisions were completely wrecked and frozen solid, Toshiro had several excuses ready.

There must have been something in the food she gave him, Kurotsuchi was just asking for it, dragons beat ninjas any day, and that he did it for the safety of his division members.

In the end, he secretly admitted that it was that sweet smile that did him in.


	4. Thanks to a Whim

Of Sweets and Flurries

Thanks to a Whim

By: MissMadameMina

Maybe it had been a mere whim of Ken-chan's to become a division captain. Surely a strong and powerful man like him could've easily found some other way to prove his strength. Thankfully, he had chosen to come to Soul Society and he had chosen to become a captain. Otherwise, she'd never have as many friends as she does now, and most importantly, she never would've known of a stoic genius with icy blue eyes, snow white hair, and a knack for pranks.


	5. The Dragon and His Princess

Of Sweets and Flurries

The Dragon and His Princess

By: MissMadameMina

She was the princess.

A beautiful, cheerful, kind and intelligent princess. She brightens his days with laughter and games. The first thing he thinks of when he wakes up is of her. Whether or not she'll be up for a ride on his back, or if she wants something different to eat, or if she wanted to go practice her swordplay today. He is completely under her control, and will die if she commands him to.

He was the dragon.

He was cold, majestic, strong and possessive. He knew that one day, a real prince will come. A prince who will be strong, cunning, and handsome. Someone who will finally vanquish the pitiful besotted dragon and rescue the fair maiden from its claws. He will carry her off to his palace and make her happy for the rest of her days.

But until then, every prince and lord will have to go through him to get to his princess. He will not be easily defeated and probably he never will be vanquished. The dragon will always be with his princess and the princess with him.

He thinks that he isn't good enough for the kind princess, for she is young and beautiful, while he is old and barely human. They don't communicate, for they share no spoken language. But a mere smile and a humorous snort were all they needed to love one another.

The dragon will live forever for his princess, and the princess hopes so too. For she needs him. As he needs her.


	6. Vocals Class

Of Sweets and Flurries

Vocals Class

By: MissMadameMina

She hated vocals class at the moment. She loved music and instruments but she hated all the technicalities, the meticulous planning, the annoying need to _force _inspiration to happen. She believed that music couldn't be forced and the musician must really feel inspired to create something beautiful. Vocals class right now was pure torture.

Yachiru stared blankly at the clock. She had twenty minutes left before class was over and Mr. Fuji, her music teacher, was making quick work in evaluating all of her classmates' hymns. Thank goodness she had chosen a seat in the corner of the classroom.

At the beginning of the class, Mr. Fuji had told them to think of a hymn to present to him. That was almost thirty minutes ago. Oh, she just knew this was going to end up as a complete disaster. Tapping her pencil furiously against the still blank piece of paper before her, she sighed.

Think. Quick. A hymn is a song of praise. Think. Think. Think.

Praise…praise something? Someone?

---

"Well, Kusajishi…excellent work." Yachiru bit her tongue, why the hell was everyone so surprised that she did well in something? "But…"

"Yes, Mr. Fuji?" Yachiru asked anxiously.

"This person you're describing here…sounds a lot like Toshiro-kun, no?"

Around them, several students snickered. Great, Yachiru mentally groaned, now everyone will know by lunch time. I wrote a hymn about Hitsugaya, so what? She laughed sheepishly, completely embarrassed.

"Must be a coincidence, sir."


	7. Her Wiles

Of Sweets and Flurries

Her Wiles

By: MissMadameMina

Toshiro was not a slacker. Unlike his lazy fukutaicho, he was responsible, unwavering, stable, mature, level-headed, and rational. He was strong-willed and did what he had to do to accomplish his goals and lead his men efficiently. He was rarely unfocused, and never vulnerable. He was one of the pillars that will protect and lead Seireitei.

…so why in the world was he squatting behind a tree, licking a quickly melting popsicle as he watched Yachiru pull pranks on unsuspecting passersby?

And an even better question, _how _did Yachiru convince him to play hooky again?

Toshiro watched as she successfully ensnared another oblivious fourth division member in her prank, and the poor thing was swinging upside down, hung by one ankle, on the very branch he was currently situated on.

"Shiro-chan, come look at him swing!"

Toshiro smiled. Damn her and her wiles.


	8. Jealousy's Stranglehold

Of Sweets and Flurries

Jealousy's Stranglehold

By: MissMadameMina

It wasn't like she didn't trust him or that she thought he would actually cheat on her. If there was a guy least likely to cheat, then it would be him. He was just too darned trustworthy and loyal. It just annoyed her that he was constantly around so many different women every single day. She wasn't even counting all those women that must be interested in him in the living world.

At first, she thought that she could handle the jealousy. After all, she did well when she realized that she'd have to share Ken-chan's attention once he became the Eleventh Division Captain. But this was more important than that. Back then, even though she had to share, everyone knew that Ken-chan was hers. No one knew Toshiro was hers.

And sadly enough, she was the one who decided that they should keep their new relationship a secret, just in case Ken-chan sent someone to sabotage their romance. Of course, now she's sorely regretting making that decision, especially when women seem to flock to him while she stood on the sidelines, completely helpless. And why the hell doesn't he do something to stop them? He must know how much that irritates her.

She doesn't want to seem possessive or clingy or anything like that, but it was just _so _hard not to bite him…or post a "Property of Kusajishi Yachiru" sign on his Captain's uniform… she'd lack something called maturity. So instead, she opted to watch her boyfriend like a hawk. It wasn't that hard, since their divisions were located right next to one another's.

After two weeks of watching Toshiro, it finally happened.

The sixth seat of the ninth division confessed. The girl was pretty enough, nice enough, funny enough, and a seated officer so she wasn't some useless twit. It was enough for Yachiru to want to kill the poor girl. As Yachiru stood surreptitiously outside his office doors, waiting for their conversation to finish, she began to count.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Why was he taking so long to kick her out of his office? Yachiru thought angrily. After thirty seconds, Yachiru was all but ready to kick down the door and demand that that slut be escorted out of the tenth division. Crossing her arms, and pouting furiously at nothing, she waited.

"I'm sorry. I'm interested in someone else." Finally, those words came.

Those beautiful five words brought warmth to her heart. Finally, he did something to turn them down—all those annoying girls. As the sixth seat walked out of the office, Yachiru stormed in, but not to get very far.

Toshiro smirked at her. "So how long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long," Yachiru lied easily, as she slyly tried to change the subject. She didn't want him to know about the gnawing jealousy that has been slowly taking hold over her for the past few weeks. "You want to take a break and go out to find Sick-chan?"

"I'm only interested in you, Yachiru. Always." He said in all seriousness while looking anywhere but directly at her.

Yachiru nodded happily, as a heavy weight lifted from her chest. And slowly, jealousy's stranglehold around her throat loosened. For the first time in weeks, she was able to breathe.


	9. Blood Red Talons

Of Sweets and Flurries

Blood Red Talons

By: MissMadameMina

It was one of his little knacks, and not many knew of it. Not that he was ashamed of his tendencies, but he didn't wish to be set apart any further from his peers. He had already been labelled as the "genius" and didn't wish to be known as "the freak with the hand fetish" as well. Maybe it was because of his height that spurred it. He was usually to the chest of the average person, and therefore, all hand gestures did not go unnoticed by him.

Over the decades, he had slowly acquired a taste—well, more of a habit—for nail-watching. Surprisingly, a person's nails tell a lot about the person. For example, his childhood friend, Momo, had a tendency to bite her nails when anxious or stressed. Therefore, he always seemed to be able to "anticipate" when she'll need some of those weird scented candles that she _insists _soothes her frayed nerves.

One thing that he did notice that was immensely popular amongst female shinigami, was that they tended to grow their nails out to outrageous lengths and colour them in garishly bright colours. Toshiro didn't see the point in spending so much money and time on such frivolities. It wasn't like the colour of their nails would benefit them in battle or…with paperwork.

The mere thought of paperwork brought him to his lazy fukutaicho, who was also one of those female shinigami who dedicate their time and money to nail care. _Not _that he didn't appreciate cleanliness, or anything. But if the woman spent just a little more time doing some of her paperwork, and less time painting her nails—which she often did—he wouldn't be as stressed and therefore, she wouldn't be yelled at as much.

It wasn't like he was surprised that his fukutaicho would be in to that stuff. His fukutaicho was probably one of the most beautiful women in soul society. If his fukutaicho was the resident beauty queen of soul society, then the precocious fukutaicho of the eleventh division was something else. They were the two youngest ranking captain and vice captain respectively. When Yachiru had first found out that there was someone her age to hang out with, she had wasted no time to seek him out and force her friendship onto his person. Not that he minded that much.

Yachiru was always the one who was—despite her appearance and behaviour—acted out of practical sense and logic. Her hair was short, pinned, and her zanpakutou was always at her side. However, he had never noticed that she painted her nails. Thinking back on it, Toshiro summed it up to their being the same height, and therefore, there was never an opportunity for him to notice.

It was quite a surprise though, to be sparring with her one sunny day in the eleventh division courtyard, to have Yachiru abandon her zanpakutou, and try to claw his eyes out with what seemed like sharp scarlet talons. Clearly taken aback, he stumbled, and left himself right open for Yachiru to jab him sharply in the chest with the hilt of her sword.

"What in the world was that?" Toshiro asked dully as he lifted himself up. Maybe it was kido? He had thought for a split second before remembering that Yachiru was part of the eleventh division, and thought that using kido was below her.

"These?" Yachiru asked, idly brandishing her blood red nails in front of his face. "They're my nails, Shiro-chan."

"They're…they're…"

"Pretty right?" Yachiru chirped happily, her eyes, the exact same hue as her nails, narrowed and pinned him down with a glare.

"Yes…" Toshiro said slowly, "…pretty." He was actually going for blood red talons of mass destruction, but whatever made Yachiru happy made him happy. Especially if he got to keep his eyes in their sockets.


	10. Rekindle

Of Sweets and Flurries

Rekindle

By: MissMadameMina

He started off as a lone speck in her mind. He was just a mere boy that thought that he was better than everyone else. But then, she dared to delve deeper into the enigma that was Hitsugaya Toshiro. She wanted to know everything. What made him tick? What made him happy? What worries him?

Slowly but surely, she was ripping down all those carefully placed walls and became besotted. The mere speck that he was now took up a large portion of her mind. She always thought about him. Even if she was at home; she'll be watching a show and wonder, would Toshiro find this amusing? She imagined him with her as she shopped, ate, and slept. She was madly in love with the image of shining knight in white armour that she had pinned onto a poor antisocial boy.

It wasn't like he minded. Despite his protests and grumbles at her company, he really did appreciate her being there. He liked the fact that thanks to her, people see him as more approachable. People actually tried harder to include him, following the example of the odd transfer student from Rukongai High. He liked that she was just his. Although she had a large circle of friends, and she spends a significant portion of her time fluttering around her circles, she always returned to him.

She was a constant companion throughout their years in high school, and even once or twice, Toshiro had contemplated a future with her. They weren't officially going out but everyone had already assumed they were together. And to be honest, Toshiro wouldn't have minded. Yachiru was someone who didn't just see him as an answer key to the teacher's assignments and Toshiro didn't mistreat Yachiru like teenaged boys often do to girls.

But as graduation rolled by, things began to change. She was accepted at Kamakura U. but he was accepted into an illustrious foreign university. Despite his promises of them always staying close, she was not appeased. He left two days after graduation. They never saw each other again. The only things that remind them of one another would be the occasional holiday cards.

Almost fifteen years later, he returns to Kamakura High for a reunion. Yachiru was sitting idly by the bar, chatting with Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo, when she spotted a shock of familiar white hair. Immediately, she felt the instinct to rise, excuse herself, and seek him out, but commanded herself to stay put and watch. Fifteen years have passed, and she wonders if he still remembers her.

"Hey, Yachiru, isn't that Toshiro-kun?" Momo murmured softly. "He looks so impressive! Look at him!"

Yachiru nodded tightly, her hands gripping her drink with steely intensity. Her critical crimson eyes trained onto his form, watching for differences. He was taller now, although not as tall as Ken-chan and if even possible, he looked even more handsome and refined. The cloak of sternness and maturity that had made him an outcast fifteen years ago only drew more eyes to him now as he…walked…towards them?

"Hello, Toshiro-san." Kuchiki Rukia, as always, was the first to regain her wit. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you, Rukia-san." He paused and took in the two other women beside the petite brunette. "Yachiru-san, Inoue-san." He nodded neutrally, and smiled. "Excuse me."

Something clinched her heart, and it throbbed painfully in her chest. What the hell was that? They had been so close during high school. She had been so _sure _that their feelings wouldn't have waned over time. But fifteen years is such a long time, a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her mind. Regardless, it breaks her heart to see him smile such a distant smile at her.

"Can you believe him?" Momo asked, shocked. "He brushed you _off_!"

On her other side, Rukia also joined the commentary, "He can't possibly treat you like that. You should go tell him off Yachiru."

Yachiru had already shoved her drink to Rukia and was already out of her seat and halfway to the man.


End file.
